Stolen Love
by crazyiscool
Summary: Kyouya has been watching Haruhi, but what on earth could be creating his interest? Business or Love?
1. Sorry

**Firstly, I do not own OHSHC**

**Secondly, this is a corrected version of the first chapter, I read through it on word and found zillions of mistakes, I was horrified and corrected it straight away!!!**

* * *

She was late, not that that was unusual, she was nearly always late for these meetings. After all, she held them under the same category as he did; useless. Not that she actually missed any of them, she was too afraid of him raising her debt to do that, and he would, of course, raise her debt for abandoning him like that in a den of incompetent fools with no mental stimulation. Yes, her conversations were up to his mark, brimming with underlying intelligence hidden in that pure innocence and naivety that just couldn't be a mask, well he hoped not anyway, that would rather spoil his fun for his next side comment. He had been gradually asking more and more personal questions every time she arrived late, punishment and investigation. Two birds with one stone, he smiled it was almost a grimace.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen…" Haruhi trailed off as she saw his face, the grimace set and a question forming on his lips.

"Nice that you've finally found time in your hectic schedule. Did you have a fun time with your lover, Haruhi?" He let the word 'lover' escape his lips with a purr, Haruhi stared at him incredulously.

"Kyouya Sempai? I-" Haruhi was cut off as Tamaki, a soppy idiot with blonde hair, purple eyes and the disposition of a overly friendly, loyal dog, grabbed her and started weeping hysterically.

"No! My poor daughter, you CANNOT have a lover." He said the word as if it was a swearword "My beautiful daughter's innocence is ruined! Mum, how could you let this happen?!" Tamaki now turned on Kyouya, disgust and upset showing in his eyes.

Kyouya, however, was staring at the Twins who were performing the 'Haruhi's got a lover dance' with the chorus 'Haruhi's not a virgin, she's OURS!' somehow it was annoying him, and it was his idea. Haruhi blushed and mumbled something causing Huni, who had been quietly staring at Mori, to turn towards her and ask in an innocently sweet voice.

"What was that Haru-Chan?"

"I said, I DON'T HAVE A LOVER! FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHUT UP!" Haruhi screamed at Tamaki, who was currently weeping in a corner growing mushrooms, and the Twins who were still continuing their ridiculous dance and chant. Good this was the answer Kyouya had been wishing for, no obstacles, not that it would take much to get rid of them, but it would take effort. Kyouya quickly jotted this down on his laptop in the word document labelled "Haruhi". This was what he did every Host Club meeting, he monitored that Host Club's behaviour and attitude, sad to say it was mostly Haruhi's document open and yet it was still the one with the least information in.

"Oh really? Well Haruhi, that's nice to know, but to be honest we really don't need to know about your love life." Kyouya smirked looking at the shocked faces of the other club members, Huni was clinging onto Haruhi's leg and Mori was standing behind her, hands on her shoulders, both had protective looks and grips. _**Menacing bodyguards to say the least**_, Kyouya thought, _**interesting**_, he quickly noted it on his laptop.

"Does that mean that your not a virgin Haruhi?" Kaoru stalked up to her,

"Because, well, you never actually denied it..." Hikaru continued, putting an arm through Kaoru's and grinning devilishly at Haruhi's blushing face.

"**Did you?**" The Twins said in unison, having reached Haruhi and now stroking her shaking face. Huni glared at the Twins and Mori pulled Haruhi back into his chest even more protectively than before.

"Um- uh, well I, ah, um- I am a virgin..." Haruhi stuttered her regular blushes merging into one continuous one.

"You two, leave Haru-Chan alone..." Huni asked softly, but his gaze was nothing like soft, his eyes were as hard as steel, clearly warning them off.

"Yay! My daughter's still pure!" Tamaki yelled and launched himself at her, Mori neatly pulled her sideways so that he flew past, avoiding Haruhi altogether and slamming into the wall.

"Shut-up Tamaki-sempai. To be honest it's none of your business, I just didn't want you guys to get the wrong idea, that's all." Haruhi muttered glaring at the idiot king.

Kyouya was boiling, anger seeming to heat up even his ice heart, how could they touch her and fight over her so casually like she was theirs, oh how wrong they were, and soon, all too soon, they would find out how wrong they were. Haruhi was his, he wanted her and everyone knew that what Kyouya wants, Kyouya gets. Kyouya didn't notice that his hands were balled up in fists, that his eyes were narrowed into a dark, menacing and quite frankly, evil glare, aimed at almost everyone in the room. Everyone but Haruhi of course, he could never truly glare at his little, intelligent princess.

You see, that's what she was to him, a princess, she was intelligent, intensely so, she was kind on the eyes in a sort of cutesy way that Kyouya had never found interesting before, until he met it face to face and found the mind hidden by that false appearance, she dreamed big, not grand, but realistically big, a place she could get to on her own strengths, a dream that would make her a useful asset to the Ohtori family and their multiple businesses. She was also brave, as a commoner she had entered a prestigious school on a scholarship and yet people respected her to the max, when she was bullied she didn't make a sound, she would sacrifice all for her friends and, if she ever got one, her lover, she also didn't see her father as a shame to her because he cross-dressed, instead she helped him, got along with him even and put up with his Tamaki-like attitudes. Haruhi had been kidnapped a total of two times, if Kyouya remembered rightly, and yet she hadn't complained, nor cried. In fact the only time he had heard of her crying was when she was afraid of the thunder and lightening that terrified her so dearly.

Yes, indeed Haruhi was perfect for Kyouya Ohtori, the man that would beat the odds of being the third son and be the most successful, perhaps not owning his father's company, it didn't matter to him anyway, but maybe heading his own successful company, with Haruhi beside him, and her last name would certainly be Ohtori... he wouldn't have it any other way.

However, Kyouya hadn't seen the fuss that was now building up around Haruhi as he was daydreaming about the near future, or at least how he pictured it, the Twins were practically growling at Huni, who was growling back, Tamaki was yelling non-sensually to Mori about how his beautiful face was ruined and how Haruhi would love her dear father no more, as soon as Kyouya heard this he whipped his head round though, he quickly saw the mania that was now going on, they were fighting over his dear Haruhi like wild animals. Kyouya saw his opening, both Huni and Mori had let go off Haruhi to fend off the others, particularly unobservant for those two, Kyouya noted. Kyouya quickly strode forward and picked Haruhi up, bridal style, her face was crossed with indignity and confusion.

"Don't worry... the hormones has got the best of them, it's better that we get you home right now instead of trying to carry on this useless meeting, they might try ripping each other apart with their teeth, or in Hunny and Mori-Sempai's cases, their bare hands." Kyouya strode out of the hectic room, Haruhi speechless in his arms and he left the school building immediately. Stage 1 of his plan complete, now just to get Haruhi into the limo, then there would be no escape chances.

Haruhi's and Kyouya's absences weren't noticed until two hours later when the other members turned around for their opinion, only to find that they had both left, seemingly willingly. Kyouya watched from a small monitor and laughed at their apparent surprise on their face, Tamaki's face had dropped like an abandoned dog, this was so much more fun than Kyouya had imagined it would be. Though he did feel guilty about one thing:

_Flashback:_

_Haruhi soon came to her senses as they left the overly noisy school, surely no other school was so noisy two hours after school had actually ended? Apparently Ouran Students enjoyed school so much that they stayed their for hours after the end of it. _

_"Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked as she surveyed her surroundings, realising vaguely that they had left the rest of the manic Host Club behind and where heading for a long, sleek, black vehicle- a limo and by the looks of it one belonging to a certain Kyouya Ohtori._

_"Yes, Haruhi?" Though Kyouya pretty much knew what Haruhi wanted to ask he thought he might as well just give her the chance to ask him, instead of him interrupting her and answering and getting it completely wrong much to his embarrassment. _

_"Why are we heading towards your limo? I can quite perfectly walk home you know." So he was right, well he had that explanation worked out completely before so that she would see fit to drop her absurd formalities and stubbornness and accept his apparent worry for her safety and let him drive her home. _

_"Ah." Kyouya paused for dramatic effect and caused a worried look to cross his face. "You see, there's been a lot of cases of kidnappings going on recently, its been kept undercover though... not that you can keep anything undercover when I'm concerned. So therefore I am concerned for your safety and am giving you a lift home. You cannot refuse, after all you owe me money." Surprisingly Kyouya felt bad about bringing up the debt threat, but it served its purpose and Haruhi shut up, for the moment, well at least until she wriggled in his arms and glared at him, Kyouya looked back in shock wondering curiously what could merit one of her glares at the moment, his excuse was perfect, of course it was. _

_"I CAN walk Kyouya-sempai!" Haruhi screeched at her sempai and he looked down at her carefully, his eyes brimming with amusement._

_"Actually, I think you'll be surprised to find out that if you walk now it would rather hurt, I'm afraid that whilst carrying you through a doorway I managed to bump your ankle against the door frame and it now looks rather twisted. It's amazing how your mind blocks out pain when you're not thinking about it." Kyouya looked at Haruhi's ankle, guilt blooming in his gut, it had been an accident but it had had a use, he truly felt sorry about that... and about what he was about to do. Haruhi winced in pain as she looked at her ankle and then looked away. _

_"Perfect..." Haruhi muttered angrily, fed up with the world as it was but strangely satisfied as she was held in Kyouya's strong arms, no excuse to escape now. _

_"Well, here we are... I'm going to lower you in gently... ok?" Seeing Haruhi's nod he carried on, warning her gently. "Try not to move it... it shouldn't hurt that way." Kyouya lowered her gently into the limo and then slid into the car next to her, shutting the door. He was careful to conspicuously lock the door whilst he shut it. _

_"Why are you being so kind?" Haruhi asked nervously, somehow she always did that, she saw through his facade. Kyouya smirked._

_"Well, I've had orders... My father wishes to have an intelligent, beautiful and caring young woman as my bride and seems as they are in short supply these days he chose you... well actually he said you were the only one suited and told me that I must achieve your hand in marriage at all costs... your father has already agreed and I've been noticing that you've been looking at me an awful lot recently... but it's not enough. So I must TAKE you."_

_Haruhi looked at Kyouya wonderingly, had he really just meant that?  
"Kyouya... I won't marry you. People marry for love, not business! And I most certainly follow that tradition..." Haruhi glared at Kyouya as he laughed at her, it was a strangely shy laugh._

_"No, I suppose you don't love me... But you will, and then you will be begging me to marry you... which I will be only too happy to do. I would love to have complete control of your Haruhi, have it so those idiots can't touch you, flirt with you, play with you or fight over you! You don't know how much it annoys me to see them acting like that. Get this right now, Haruhi... You are MINE, and you always will be." Kyouya finished and looked at Haruhi who had noticed that the car was going in the opposite direction to her house and was trying to open the door. Kyouya sighed and pulled a syringe out of a compartment in an arm rest. "Sorry Haruhi, I didn't want to have to do this. But I have to have you... Remember this, I love you." And with that Kyouya injected the syringe into Haruhi's arm; she flopped visibly onto his lap almost instantly. Kyouya held still for a while and then started stroking her hair with a gentleness that he didn't know he had, he stooped to kiss her forehead and whispered gently into his ear. "I'm sorry, but I must have you... and this is the only way I know how."_

_End Flashback._

Kyouya looked at the sleeping girl on the bed; he was sitting next to it, nervously waiting for the time that she woke up in the Ohtori mansion. He reflected quietly on his disgust at his self and then compromised by remembering the happy and proud look his father had had once he had seen Kyouya carrying the obviously unconscious and obviously drugged, well to a doctor anyway, into the mansion. Kyouya had achieved his mission, he had nothing to be ashamed of right? So why did he feel so guilty and ashamed now?

* * *

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!

Chapter two has been corrected too :D there was less mistakes on that one, and chapter three will be coming up soon, I hope to make it a much longer chapter on the grounds that I have made you wait so long!!! I had to reread through it myself :O I was appauled that I couldn't remember my own story!!! I'm sorry people!

Love you all :) And I love all the nice reviews you gave me


	2. What the HELL!

**Don't own, same as previous page to be honest, this is a spell-checked and gramatically correct version of the original 2nd chapter**

* * *

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes, her head hurt and her throat felt dry. Other than that she felt fine; well until the sun shone blindingly into her open eyes, anyway.

"Ah, you're awake; I'll go get Ohtori-sama. Don't go anywhere." A female voice announced at the sight of Haruhi lying with her eyes open.

Haruhi attempted to sit up only to find that she was physically unable to by the restraining straps across her body. _Don't go anywhere? How the hell am I __**meant **__to be able to go anywhere if I'm strapped to a bed?! … What happened…? KYOUYA! Damn! I'm going to kill that bastard!_ Haruhi thought and then looked moodily around the room; it was a sterile place smelling of bleach and covered in white, plain surfaces. _Even the atmosphere is sterile…_ The door creaked as it was opened slowly and gently, a tall, dark figure stepped gracefully through the open door and the light revealed his face with his dark mop of hair and glinting glasses.

Kyouya's eyes rested on the hospital commission bed and Haruhi strapped onto it and held back a smirk, the poor girl was trying her best to deliver him an intimidating glare. He guessed he deserved it this time, and anyway… it was quite cute to him, after all, what could scare an Ohtori? Certainty not the glare of a small, slim-framed teenage girl and a commoner at that.

"Well, good morning Haruhi-chan. Did you sleep well?" Kyouya asked, his voice was formal with a slight hint of amusement betrayed, but it was his eyes that really gave him away; behind his glasses they were glinting with humour at the predicament that Haruhi was in and the fact that she was desperately trying to scare him.

"Morning?! But… it… it was afternoon!" Haruhi screamed, calculating how long she must have slept; about 15 hours? …

"Haruhi, that was rather rude… you never answered my question. And yes morning, you've been asleep 17 hours, the tranquillizer was rather stronger than I thought it would be, forgive me, it was my mistake. So, any way, I'll ask you again. Did you sleep well? Haruhi-koi." Kyouya asked looking strangely concerned, it wasn't often that he made a mistake and he was guilty about the one with the tranquillizer; it could be dangerous in high dosages so he wanted to be sure that Haruhi felt alright though his brothers, doctors the two of them, had assured him that she would be fine. He had added 'koi' to her name to see how she would react, even whilst worried Kyouya couldn't resist teasing her.

"KOI?!... Wait… tranquillizer?! And you said _I _was rude! I'd call drugging someone rude! And YES! I did sleep well, because you _drugged_ me!" Haruhi screamed at Kyouya and he laughed slightly nervously, guilt now appearing on his face.

"Ah, yes… sorry about that. I apologise, it was rude of me to do so but I felt it necessary at the time. And thank you for answering; sleeping well is a good sign. How do you feel?" Kyouya asked, walking forward so that he could undo the straps on the bed, they had originally been for stopping her rolling out of the bed in her sleep; it seemed she slept on a futon at home and so had a habit of moving in her sleep. This bed didn't have the room for her to move on so they'd had to strap her in one place… if she fell whilst tranquillized it could have caused major problems. "I'll show you to your room then." Haruhi looked up at Kyouya confused.

"My room? No, my room is in my father's house." Haruhi replied scowling at Kyouya.

"Anyway, what does that make this room?" Kyouya looked at Haruhi surprised and then laughed.

"You think we'd place you in a room like this? No, this is a hospital room, part of the private Ohtori household hospital. You where here in case you had any side effects from the tranquillizer, seems as I was rather… liberal with its dosage…" Kyouya grimaced and then helped Haruhi onto her feet. "Can I ask you again? How do you feel? And can you walk on that ankle?" Kyouya indicated towards Haruhi's swollen right ankle, it had been strained and his brother had wrapped it up to give it some protection. Haruhi winced as she put it on the floor with some of her weight.

"I'm fine… and I think I can?" Kyouya shook his head.

"I'll carry you."

"You said that this is the Ohtori hospital, so how can you carry me to my room?" Haruhi asked, a bit curious as to how they would get to the mansion of the Ohtori's, well she was until Kyouya laughed.

"I said it was the private Ohtori-household hospital didn't I? Do you think we really want to leave the house in order to go to hospital? No, this is the whole of the basement area of the house." Kyouya's eyes blinked as he remembered something and he spotted a chair next to the door and lead Haruhi to it so that she could sit down. "That reminds me, I need you to sign here and here." Kyouya picked up a clip board, which Haruhi couldn't remember seeing him lay down on the table, and pointed to two areas on a hospital form. "Don't worry, it's all paid for by me, no charge, and you owe nothing as it was all because of my mistake anyway."

Haruhi looked up at Kyouya suspiciously and then read all of the form, including the small print, Kyouya raised a dark eye-brow at that but said nothing, and then signed. Kyouya grinned widely and pulled the clip-board away from her and placed it back on the table where a servant collected it and walked out of the room.

"Bring it to Fujioka-san's room after I have led her there and you have had it seen to." Kyouya commanded as he gently picked Haruhi up.

Haruhi was pleasantly surprised as they reached her room; that had seemingly been fully redecorated for her. It was not overly large, about as big as her living room and bedroom put together, which still caused her to mouth 'rich bastard' as she saw it, but it was more the simplistic style that represented her room at home that surprised her. In the room was a single-bed towards the side, under the window, the covers a plain peach, one wardrobe stood against a far wall and a desk stood opposite with a chair pulled in front. The floor was a pale wood and a fluffy white rug sat in the middle.

"This is your room from now on." Kyouya said as he gently put Haruhi down on the bed so that she was sitting. "I had them decorate it so that it was simplistic, Fuyumi wanted to add a whole loads of teddies and she wanted the walls pink, I managed to stop her… you didn't want pink and teddies did you?" Kyouya asked, suddenly worried that he had chosen the wrong option from Haruhi's glare. Haruhi snorted derisively at him for even once thinking that and then answered, choosing her words carefully for once.

"No, but, as I have already told you once, my room is in my father's house, not the Ohtori-mansion."

"Ah, as I have told you, your father agreed to the idea of us marrying and therefore consented that you live here and even brought your stuff over here for us. If you look in the wardrobe you will find all of your clothes I think." Kyouya answered smugly, no longer worried that he had chose the wrong decorating scheme.

"I don't _want _to get married Kyouya, I'm 16 and your 17, you also don't love me." Haruhi stated bluntly. Kyouya winced and looked at her once again, reaching for the clip-board as the servant walked in with it.

"And you don't love me…" Kyouya stated clearly. Haruhi blushed and looked away, suddenly unwilling to speak. _Great she won't even deny it… why is it that I love the only girl that isn't attracted to me in anyway?_ Kyouya thought. "Anyway, it doesn't matter, we're already married. Here's the proof." Kyouya showed her the clip-board and revealed the sheet of paper that was underneath the hospital form, it was a marriage registration form, signed and stamped; it had Kyouya's and Haruhi's signatures in the appropriate places and the Ohtori lawyer had also signed. It was legal. Haruhi swore. "Now you are Haruhi Ohtori, you will live in the Ohtori house and you are married to me. Any questions?" Kyouya grinned. "And this _is your room._ Unless you want to share mine?"

Haruhi couldn't believe the situation she was in, how could this happen? Kyouya rarely even spoke to her and now she was married to him?

"I'll sleep in my own room thank you." Haruhi muttered trying to look strong, all she looked like was a stubborn child and she knew it. Kyouya grinned.

"Shame, I think we could have had fun… me and you." Kyouya paused and then ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit that Haruhi had never seen before. "My father wishes to see us both in his study in an hour, something about a ceremony and a party… there are clothes in the closet, find what ever you like and wear it, as long as it isn't your school uniform or jeans and a t-shirt, a dress would do." Kyouya shook his head, he sounded defeated at the mention of his father and looked down at Haruhi, she was still glaring up at him. "I'll be outside your door in 50 minutes, I'll expect you to be dressed and ready for meeting my father. And please, please don't look at me that way… it was the only way I could have you, the only way I could love you." His voice trailed off so that his last word was little but like a whisper on the wind. Haruhi gasped, had she just heard right? Had Kyouya really said that he loves her? Her gaze softened momentarily and then slunk back into a glare as she slowly processed it, no it couldn't be true and if it was then it was just a trick that he had come up with to make her more willing. Haruhi's defences of steel flashed back up, no one was going to break them down again, she'd let them drop slightly, thin even, for the host club but now they were back with vengeance; no one was getting past this time.


	3. Marriage?

I don't own OHSHC!!!

Sorry it took so long... I didn't mean it to and as a reward it's longer than usual... I think.

Thanks for waiting!

* * *

Haruhi couldn't believe the situation she was in, how could this happen? Kyouya rarely even spoke to her and now she was married to him? She stood up, ignoring the pain in her ankle.

"I'll sleep in my own room thank you." Haruhi muttered trying to look strong, all she looked like was a stubborn child and she knew it. Kyouya grinned.

"Shame, I think we could have had fun… me and you." Kyouya paused and then ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit that Haruhi had never seen before. "My father wishes to see us both in his study in an hour, something about a ceremony and a party… there are clothes in the closet, other than your own less formal clothes, find what ever you like and wear it, as long as it isn't your school uniform or jeans and a t-shirt, a dress would do." Kyouya shook his head, he sounded defeated at the mention of his father and looked down at Haruhi, and she was still glaring up at him. "I'll be outside your door in 50 minutes; I'll expect you to be dressed and ready for meeting my father. And please, please don't look at me that way… it was the only way I could have you, the only way I could love you." His voice trailed off so that his last word was little but like a whisper on the wind.

Haruhi gasped, had she just heard right? Had Kyouya really said that he loves her? Her gaze softened momentarily and then slunk back into a glare as she slowly processed it, no it couldn't be true and if it was then it was just a trick that he had come up with to make her more willing. Haruhi's defences of steel flashed back up, no one was going to break them down again, she'd let them drop slightly, thin even, for the host club but now they were back with vengeance; no one was getting past this time.

Kyouya walked out of the room, his posture immaculate, but his arrogance diminished… it was obvious to him that she didn't want nor return his feelings, a one-sided marriage now seemed to be his future. The door shut softly behind him and Haruhi slumped back down onto the bed, her ankle hurting to the point that it brought tears to her eyes.

First, Kyouya had kidnapped her, second he had made her sign a marriage certificate and _now _he said he loved her?! To Haruhi that all seemed out of order, well except the kidnapping thing which shouldn't have happened in the first place, with a love story. Why had she fallen in love with that jerk? And that was the thing; she did love him, had for half a year, strangely since she had seen him act the bad guy for Tamaki's sake, since she had seen the hurt on his face after his father had hit him. Haruhi knew better than most that Kyouya, the Shadow King, wasn't made out of stone, ice or any other cold and immobile material… if anything he was the most sensitive person she knew; the fact that he hid it so well only made him more sensitive and venerable… but he'd done this, and she couldn't forgive him for that, yet.

Haruhi looked around her at her room, it seemed empty, cold with its size and lack furniture, it seemed like it needed to be filled up with something, people, emotions, memories… anything. Then she noticed the little bedside table, it had a crystal glass placed on a woven mat with the Ootori logo on it, and next to that on a silver tray was a small pill with a note written on delicate paper in a fine cursive script.

_This is a pill for the pain, _

_It should stop the headache and the pain in your ankle,_

_Take it whole with the water,_

_Forgive me,_

_Kyouya_

No sentimental words, no kisses just a simple, plain note asking for forgiveness and her well-being, her heart felt like it was being crushed. Haruhi took the pain and stared at the closed door her lips forming the words that she had no wish to say out loud; 'thank you', he didn't deserve her thanks; after all he'd caused all of this. Haruhi cursed, imagine her first love ending this way… only it hadn't ended for some or no reason she still loved the dark, cold man that had locked her up here and forced her to marry him. And yet he still said he loved her.

'**I won't love him, I can't… I'll just stop these feelings now and never feel them again, I should never have let him in my heart in the first place, I should have known that he wasn't that good… of course he'd have a dark side to him… they didn't call him 'The Shadow King' for no reason. But it's too late to realise that now, Haruhi, you've been played, you believed his little lies that hinted to a sweet and gentle person underneath.'** Haruhi stood up, carefully this time, and walked towards the closet and opened it, she gasped in surprise.

Next to her normal, commoner clothes hung the most beautiful clothes she'd ever seen. Rack upon rack of dresses of all shapes and colours hung, dangling like flowing water or jewels and all for her. Next to these were lines upon lines of skirts of all patterns and shapes; along with these were jeans, designer jeans with their denim colour being a darker, finer colour than that of her commoner jeans that hung next to them, almost cowering at the opulence of their cousins. In the draws were also her t-shirts and also a set of designer tops. It occurred to her then that all of the clothes looked the perfect size for her, the perfect shapes to show off her thin and delicate body, the colours complementing her skin so carefully than she realised that this was no set of clothes picked off a designer rack, they'd been fashioned for her… Hitachiins! Were they in on this?! No… they couldn't be… not with the way they acted, so protective of their friend, they wouldn't let Kyouya take her away, hell they'd be furious when they heard that Kyouya had done this. Surely they'd been tricked by him as she had.

Haruhi carefully took out a small, light purple dress that had straps to hold it up and quickly undressed, she hated dresses but she knew that if she didn't wear one Kyouya would force her into one that he deemed suitable and one that he liked, and to be perfectly honest she didn't want her wardrobe completely controlled. She tugged the dress over her head and pulled it down, it fit snugly, clinging to her body until the top of the thigh and then flared out in excess material, fluttering daintily around her legs but ending at the knee. Perfectly respectable Haruhi deemed for seeing Kyouya's stuffy father, she then placed on some shoes that she found at the bottom of the closet, well there had to be hundreds there but she chose these, they were the same purple and had a small heel, not too much for her, and laced up with thin, delicate ribbons that made her hands shake as she tied them.

Haruhi didn't dare look in the mirror and instead decided to search the various draws in a vanity table that she had found in a corner, for a hair brush, she found several, all different types for different jobs, but she found the bristly one that she recognised as something that she would usually comb her hair with, she quickly brushed her hair into a more feminine style, the old man wouldn't appreciate and boyish hair-style she was sure, and put a purple headband on that she had found in the same draw as the brush.

Haruhi sat on the bed, wondering what time it was and how she would occupy herself when she heard a gentle tap on the door and then the muffled sound of Kyouya's voice sounding vaguely and strangely nervous for the first time ever.

"Um, Haruhi… are you ready? Can I come in?" It was unusual hearing Kyouya unsure and Haruhi giggled at the sound, forgetting momentarily that she was mad with him. Her giggles soon stopped as she remembered the reason as to why she was here and getting changed in order to meet his father.

"Yes." Haruhi replied shortly, making sure that he would notice the annoyed and frustrated tone in her voice as the door-handle dipped down and the door opened slowly, no sound came from its well oiled hinges. Kyouya was dressed in a black dinner suit, no tie was in place and he smiled at her appearance.

"Sorry," He said shortly and then walked towards her, quickly holding out his hand for her, she took it more out of the fact that it was still hard to walk on her ankle, though the pain in her ankle had disappeared thanks to Kyouya's pill, than for the security it would provide when meeting his frankly scary father. "Looks like I'll actually use that purple tie that Fuyumi got me after all." Kyouya muttered an embarrassed look crossed his face before he gently helped Haruhi to her feet. He pulled her out of the room and along a corridor to another door and tugged her inside, this room was bigger than hers, white in colour except for the furniture which was black or dark purple, he walked a closet and tugged open the sliding door and revealed that it was actually a walk in wardrobe filled with more monochrome colours, he pulled open a long, thin draw to reveal ties lined up in neat balls and colour ordered. '**OCD, great, my husband has OCD**_'._ Haruhi muttered under her breath, way too quiet for Kyouya to even realise that she was saying something. Haruhi watched as he pulled out a light, powdery purple tie out of the draw and then tie it quicker than she thought it would have been possible, with a practised ease.

"Um, does your father hate me for what I said to him that time that I met him?" Haruhi asked, shocking Kyouya so much that he actually jumped at the close proximity of her voice, she had walked closer to him unconsciously and now she stepped back. Haruhi refrained a giggle at the look on Kyouya's face, a strange mix of curiosity, embarrassment, shocked and happiness, that was until he glared at her for almost laughing, but the glare lacked the edge that it had when he aimed it at the rest of the Host Club… never had he truly glared at her Haruhi noticed at that moment.

"No," Kyouya frowned slightly and corrected himself, "He was incredibly annoyed and insulted… before he found out that you were a girl, after that, well, it was quite the opposite. He adored you, you were the daughter he wished Fuyumi had been, the strong, independent, intelligent and strong-minded woman that could quite easily become of more use to the Ootori family than as a bride to a rich man…" Kyouya's face creased with pain, "That was all Fuyumi ended up being to my father. But, no. After that incident, and finding out you're gender, he never stopped talking about how brilliant you were, about how you would be an asset to the family, a perfect bride for a man that have a powerful position in the world. He always said that looking at me, and then a week ago he asked for me to go into his study and there he told me that if I wished to have any chance in inheriting his business I would have to have you as my bride." Kyouya laughed shortly and bitterly, "Of course I had known that he would say that for months and had already been trying to catch your attention, but you are a rather unobservant girl when it comes to the attentions of the opposite sex, Haruhi and I ended up having to be a bit more… forceful than I wished to be." Kyouya looked away from Haruhi now and walked back toward the door, motioning for Haruhi to follow. "I truly am sorry." He whispered as she passed him in the doorway, he saw her ears prick at the sound and then her head bow slightly. It wasn't forgiveness but it was better than nothing.

Kyouya's father's study was huge, a dark oak affair with the walls panelled in the carcasses of several old oaks and huge bookshelves lined on every wall, halfway up the wall was a platform, a second floor, the study being two stories high on the right side of the mansion, books filled every shelf, the library of the Ootori clan being extensive having been built up over the years. At the far end of the room was a desk the size of a large bed, behind which sat the old, smart, glasses wearing Ootori. '**It's like seeing Kyouya in fifty years time**_…_' Haruhi thought, the idea bringing a small smile to her lips, which she quickly wiped away as the old man stood to look at her.

"Ah, Kyouya, Haruhi." He smiled at them, it wasn't gentle or fatherly, just pleased that they were here, his eyes lingered longer on Haruhi assessing her dressed as a girl and grinned slightly. "Sit, children, sit." He pointed to two chairs in front of the desk. '**Isn't it strange how there is always two? What if you're talking to more than two people?**_'_ Haruhi thought, her eyes lingering around the room for more chairs, and then she saw it, the fireplace and the six cushioned chairs that were around it arranged in a neat semi-circle. Kyouya took her hand and her eyebrows shot up until he squeezed it and pulled her along to the two chairs in front of the desk and the imposing head of the Ootori clan.

"Father." Kyouya bowed before seating, signalling Haruhi to do the same.

"Hello…" Haruhi muttered in a muted voice, suddenly surprised by Kyouya's cowering and shrunken demeanour, she sat in the seat to the right of him, he didn't let go of her hand.

"It is brilliant to see you at last Haruhi." Yoshio grinned at her and leaned forward, joining his hands by crossing his fingers one over the other and quietly assessing Haruhi. "It is also brilliant to see you dressed as a girl, my, not only intelligent but pretty too. I can see why Kyouya was so taken with you… he doesn't waste his time with people he doesn't think worthwhile…" Yoshio's face darkened. "Probably my only child that doesn't actually." He grinned again. "Children, they're so hard to control. Though I'm sure your father never had such a problem with you?"

"Uh, no. I pretty much looked after myself, he worked, and still does, nights a lot and so he was generally asleep whilst I was up. I learnt pretty quickly what to do in the situation I was in; I didn't wish to cause trouble for him."

"You brought yourself up? That would explain why you're so independent. Of course, all my children had everything catered for but still Kyouya is so independent it worries me… ah, he'll be a big threat in the future for any company." Yoshio muttered, looking off into the distance with an expression that seemed blank, but Haruhi read behind the façade, he was proud, but looking Kyouya, Kyouya didn't know. Obviously, to Haruhi at least, this family had a hard time expressing their emotions.

"Father, you wished to talk to Haruhi about this?" Kyouya sounded confused but his face was blank.

"Don't question me!" Yoshio commanded him. "No, I didn't. I asked you two here to announce that tomorrow night we will be having a party, a party to announce your engagement, you are already married but without an engagement party people will become suspicious of the circumstances, they will most likely think that poor Haruhi is pregnant… which we cannot have, understand?" Yoshio questioned, they both nodded their heads to confirm and he grinned. "Right and then a week after that we will have the wedding on a Saturday, I do believe that it will be the 16th of March… hmm?" Kyouya nodded in an affirmative, it was the 4th today and it was a Monday.

Haruhi started to get up from the seat until Kyouya pulled her down back into the seat, his father wasn't finished yet.

"Thank you, Kyouya. Another thing Haruhi, I know you work at the Host Club and I believe it is good for making connections, but looking at Kyouya's information on it there is no male customers, except one, now I believe that that is a great gap in the market, and as you will not be allowed to dress as a man after the engagement announcement. After all it is just not proper for the future wife of an Ootori son to dress as a man, Haruhi you will be in charge of opening a Hostess area of the Host Club, of course it will be nothing risqué, it will just be the same as what the current Host's do, talk and provide company to male students, for a price. From now on you will dress as a girl at school, you will announce that you are indeed female and that a Hostess area of the Host Club will open soon under your management at school tomorrow. Is that understood Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded at the imposing man and wondered how the other Host's would react to this, not well she supposed. "Kyouya, you will be in charge of the funding of this establishment that is to be set up, you will find, or build if necessary, an area where the Hostess's can hold their dinner parties and meetings. And I said, nothing risqué, any man or boy found to be putting a finger on any of the Hostess's, especially Haruhi, will be facing expulsion from the school. Understood?"

"Yes, father. Do I have the permission of Chairman Suoh to do what I wish in order to find a place for the Hostess Club and to enforce these rules?" Kyouya replied, his eyes glinting at the prospect of another project and making more money, and under his father's permission. Yoshio grinned at his son's reaction, exactly what he had predicted, he would be excited by the prospect of this project, but soon he would notice that Haruhi would have to Host people, he doubted he would be so pleased with that.

"Yes, Kyouya, you have all of the powers that the Chairman, himself, would have over this project, there is a lot of funding on my behalf that is going into this. And before you ask, yes Haruhi does have to Host, it will be important for her to make the right connections for our company in the future." Yoshio smiled at the expression on Kyouya's face, he was fighting back anger at that order, he didn't want her talking to other men now that he had her and now he had to sell her company to them, of course they couldn't touch her but still… "Haruhi, you will find that your new uniform will have been delivered by tomorrow morning. I wish you both a good day. Spend some time together. Hmm?"

That night Haruhi mulled over the day she had spent with Kyouya, it had been… quiet, to say the least, they spent the day doing homework together, he even helped her on a particularly advanced mathematical question that shouldn't have even appeared on their question papers until university. They had a quiet lunch and tea together, none of the family being around and Haruhi didn't exactly want to see them anyway, her mind was continuously running to the looks on the Host Clubs faces as they heard the news of Kyouya and Haruhi and the rest of school's reaction to Haruhi actually being a girl. She dreaded tomorrow like she would have dreaded the plague. Haruhi had also gotten a phone call in the middle of the day from Kyouya's sister Fuyumi.

**Flashback.**

"_Hello?" weird no one should know that I'm here…_

"_Haruhi-chan! Oh it's so brilliant that you'll be taking care of my dear cute and sweet little brother!!! You'll be so happy together I'm sure, father just told me that Kyouya found himself a bride and I just couldn't hold in the excitement I mean sure the other two have got wives but they're so stuck up and plain bitchy! They only care about the latest fashion and gossip, they hated me the moment they saw me and its obvious they just married for money!! If we didn't have secret police they'd probably have affairs but as it is they're too scared of what will happen to them to do that and…" Fuyumi took in a deep breath and carried on with her ceaseless prattle about how excited she was. _

"_Thank, Fuyumi. I'm sure we can be great friends too." Haruhi answered after Fuyumi had calmed down a bit, oh how she reminded Haruhi of Tamaki, she didn't have the heart to say that she didn't want this marriage, to say she had been kidnapped and that she was forced into it, to say that she both loved and hated Kyouya at the same time for what he had done. _

"_You'll just have to come shopping with me on Saturday!" Fuyumi ended._

"_Sure, that would be nice, I'd get to know you better too… your family's so quiet." Haruhi ended, her voice getting quieter and quieter as she realised that she actually missed her ramshackle friends, so loud and always arguing, her crazy father that never let her be alone, all of that was better than this bitter, stern silence. _

"_Oh, darling… I know… please, help him escape that." Fuyumi whispered as she hung up the phone. __**'That poor, poor girl.' **_

_Haruhi didn't notice the tears that fell from her eyes until two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a mouth whispered close to her ear._

"_God, Haruhi, I'm so sorry, so sorry but please, what ever you do, don't cry… it breaks my heart to see you like this." Kyouya whispered and gently kissed her neck, his arms falling from her waist and he turned away, walking out of her bedroom and slowly and silently shutting the door. _

Haruhi stood; facing the long window shrouded in wispy yellow curtains and cried silently, her tears trailing slowly down her face, her nose, dripping onto her lips and leaving them salty, down her neck and onto her clothes. Never once did she sob. **'Kyouya, I love you so much it hurts but at the same time I hate you. Every time I gather up enough hate to believe that I won't love you anymore you do something sweet and gentle that makes me love you more. I hate this house, this house that is like a graveyard, silent, neat, dark and foreboding. I want to leave and yet I can't, I can't leave you here in this house alone to rot. You have a heart, please use it.'**

Haruhi found the uniform in her closet that morning, it was the same horrible yellow affair that all the girls at Ouran wore and Haruhi wrinkled her nose in distaste, she'd rather wear the boys uniform but that was impossible now. She slipped on the offending garment and tied the bow, combed her hair, brushed her teeth, looked in the mirror, well she looked like a girl and slightly like a lady, she saw Kyouya standing mutely behind her.

"It's time to go Haruhi." And Kyouya offered her his arm, she took it and together they walked through the house to the black limo that was waiting for them, waiting to take them to school where they would reveal Haruhi's true gender and announce an engagement that was sure to shock, horrify and hurt. Haruhi swallowed nervously, even air felt like a lump of food in her throat.

* * *

I hope I got the idea of control and uneasiness at the Ootori household, that's what I wanted, I also hope that you now understand why I made Kyouya that way, I want him to have his good points too... I think Haruhi is OOC here :'( it isn't what I hoped but this is what I wanted so...

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A GOOD 2010!!!

XXX


	4. School is officially Hell, starting now

Haruhi stepped out of the car, clasping Kyouya's outstretched hand like it was a lifeline, she swore the whole of Ouran was staring to see who _Kyouya Ootori _had brought to school, and not only that but he was actually helping them out! It had to be a girl from the feminine hand and the yellow sleeve, it was a shocking thought that the Ootori had actually brought someone to school with him and their guesses ran wild, but none where near to the truth when a small, slightly built girl stepped out of the car, all they could see at the moment was short, drifting hair and the hideous uniform, then she turned to talk to Kyouya and their hearts fluttered slightly, the usual reaction to Fujioka's face, but this time it had a very feminine look, expression and air, the eyes, always slightly feminine, now looked like a young woman's, and that figure could not have been faked. Haruhi Fujioka, member of the Host Club and close friends with the Hitachiin twins was a girl, and now she was arriving to school with Kyouya Ootori and he was holding her hand, brains whirred, fan girls screamed loyal supporters cried and boys who had previously thought they were gay celebrated until they realised their young love had been taken away by the man who it would be the most difficult and dangerous man ever to try and take his girlfriend away, they had no hope.

"But… I thought Fujioka-san was a boy!"

"What are they doing together? A son from the Ootori group shouldn't be with a commoner that dresses like a man, it's just wrong!"

"No!!! Ootori-san don't leave us!" Cries filled Haruhi's ears, it was like hell on earth, only full of rich bastards and that just made it worse, unconsciously she gripped Kyouya's hand harder and he grinned widely. _'Finally, some progress.'_ He thought, to him it was a reassuring reaction, she finally liked him enough to turn to him in her hour of need, and she would need him all day in order to face the school. Kyouya squeezed her hand gently and began to lead them towards the school, knowing full well that the crowd would part obediently to let him through willingly and Haruhi begrudgingly. He smiled at the sight of the rest of the Host Club's faces, Tamaki's eyes dropped, there was no melodramatics this time just a look of loss, somehow Kyouya managed to feel both jubilant and guilty at the same time, he had gained the person he loved, though unwillingly, and might have lost his best friend and caused the heart break of that same person and four other of his friends, surely they would never forgive him for this. Hikaru and Kaoru's faces had the same pained expression, as if they were having a large part of them ripped away, of course, she was the only person who could tell them apart at a glance, the first person they had really let into their isolated world, and it would hurt them more than anyone else. Mori and Huni looked understanding but Kyouya saw an expression on Mori's face that he had never seen before, true anger, he hated Kyouya for taking away both his and Huni's love, whether it was more for Huni or himself Kyouya didn't know and it was apparent with the turmoil in Mori's eyes that he didn't too. All Haruhi did was stare at the floor, her eyes blank and her ears and cheeks a burning red from the stares, Kyouya swore he saw the collecting of water in her downcast eyes, he squeezed her hand gently and reassuringly.

Haruhi couldn't bare to look in the Host Club's eyes throughout the day, though the twins had welcomed her with their usually warm and personal-space-invading, possibly-molesting hug they were slightly more quiet than usual and their jokes and pranks were sparse, Tamaki didn't come looking for her at lunch, a novelty she found quite pleasant until loneliness from the isolation she was subjected to appeared, since when had she become so selfish anyway? And as usual she didn't see Huni or Mori- sempai at school, not surprising as they were both incredibly busy. Only Kyouya smiled generally at her that day, boys looked with hushed wonder and appreciation and girls either stared with tears in their eyes or glared with a menacing killing aura that made Haruhi shiver more than when she looked at her hideous dress. Haruhi had expected an awful end to an awful day, but she hadn't expected it to be that bad.

Kyouya had dragged her, forcibly Haruhi noted, to the Host club, she rolled her eyes and dug her heels in though it was hard in the slightly heeled, well-polished shoes that were new and slippery. Kyouya grinned. "Remind me to thank the maids for polishing your shoes so well." Haruhi had made a rude gesture towards Kyouya and he had burst into laughter. "Yeah, yeah, just don't let my father see you doing that, he may decide etiquette lessons were a good idea after all." Haruhi had behaved after that and Kyouya had pushed the doors to the Host club open in a grandly flashy manner that reminded Haruhi more of Tamaki than the reserved Ootori son. Some how she preferred Kyouya to be the calm, almost sulky teenager, this image just didn't suit him.

Haruhi should have foreseen and expected the crowd that filled the 3rd floor music room, but she didn't and till the end of her life would her mind be filled with the image of it filled to the brim with screaming fan girls crying and cursing, until the end of her life would she picture Kyouya calmly picking up her hand and kissing it in front of that crowd and then wrapping his arm around her waist in a movement that would have been tender had it not been for show. And still she would blush at the memory of the feel of his lips brushing coarsely and gently on hers as he pecked her on the lips.

Kyouya had then turned around, his arm still around Haruhi's waist, and stared at the people crowding the room, Haruhi even saw a camera set up facing them; it must be broadcasting across the school, the room quietened straight away under that gaze.

"As you have already guessed Haruhi Fujioka is a female, to be honest it shouldn't be that much of a surprise, she looked like a very feminine boy to say the least. And it is now also obvious that Haruhi Fujioka cannot dress like a boy anymore because it just isn't acceptable in the position that she is in." Kyouya looked around the room and saw plenty of nodding heads, the rest of the Host Club wasn't here, for Haruhi's sake, they were watching this announcement on a big screen TV in a private room with the Chairman. "I have been given orders that, though Haruhi must dress as a female as is natural, she must continue to be a Host, as a result of this a proposal was set forward, the Host Club will be opening a female section of itself, from next Friday onwards the Hostess Club will be opened, Haruhi will be in charge of the running of it and will be the head of the club, of course I will monitor finances for both sections of the club, as a result of this I will not be able to host anymore and so we will be holding auditions for two male hosts and six female hosts, these auditions will be held tomorrow after school, anyone interested will have to apply on the application sheets that will go around tomorrow morning. They will look like this." Kyouya held up a couple of sheets stapled together with questions and lines for answers printed onto it. "And another thing, any person hoping to visit the hostess club, whether you are a female searching for advice and friendship or male searching for a companion touching inappropriately is strictly forbidden, a list of rules will be posted at a later date." Kyouya announced and then grabbed Haruhi's hand bowed smoothly and walked confidently out of the room dragging Haruhi behind him.

"Kyouya..." The name slipped out without honorifics and Haruhi covered her mouth with her hand horrified, why would she say that now? Kyouya turned and looked at Haruhi, a grin brimming on his lips.

"Yes, dear?" Haruhi blushed a deep red and Kyouya secretly celebrated at this response, before she would only get angry, now she's getting embarressed and blushing? Weell, maybe he was making progress after all.

"Don't call me that!" Haruhi snapped wishing that the bright blush hadn't sprung to her cheeks so hastily, he didn't mean it after all. "Why did you have to do that?" Tears filled Haruhi's eyes as she remembered the broken glances of those girls, of those boys that had had their hearts broken in a single careless moment, and of visions of the Host Club, their eyes when seeing her with Kyouya, their open avoidance, her isolation. She hadn't chosen this.

* * *

But obviously this was what Fate had chosen to give her, Haruhi had never thought that she would do anything so stupid as to believe in a Goddess called Fate, but now she was seriously thinking that there was a sadistic, manipulative bitch running this, but she might have mistaken Mr Ootori for a Goddess... The stupid act of Kyouya's Fiancée carried on throughout the day, though it wasn't an act that was what Haruhi liked to think of it, though she didn't particually dislike the tight arm acround her waist, casual and yet protective in the back of Haruhi's mind though she knew it was only there for display and so that she didn't run off.

"Kyouya, do you really find it necessary to put your arm around me even when we're eating?" Haruhi asked at lunch, this possexive act was really starting to piss her off, she was finding it hard to eat 'gracefully'. "Surely it's hard for you to eat properly?" _**Good, let him think that you're worried about an inconvience to him... don't let him know that you're finding it difficult, he'll think he's won.**_

Kyouya smirked at Haruhi eating awkwardly under the weight of his arm around her shoulders, eating one handed wasn't difficult for him, but for a girl of her build to eat with his arm around her shoulder was difficult. "I can assure you, I find it completely necessary and I am quite capable of eating politely with one hand... you on the other hand..." He reached out with his free hand after laying down his chopsticks gentley to brush a peice of rich off her cheek. "Seem to be making something of a mess of it." Kyouya licked his finger and waggled it at Haruhi, he smirked and then went back to eating, feeling Haruhi now quivering with anger under his arm.

* * *

Um, not overly sure if this was good :S

I wanted to go through the talking to the host club and then we can get onto the whole finding out they love eachother! lol, been busy recently, going to update Salome (if you read it) as soon as poss :S SORRY!!!!

Love ya all

xxxxxxx


	5. A tearful night

Haruhi stormed out of the limo as they reached the Ootori mansion, Kyouya following grinning from ear to ear as he caught up with her. "Wasn't school fun today? I found it highly amusing." Kyouya chuckled, Haruhi whirled around to face Kyouya with fears of fury running down her red, wind bitten cheeks.

"No! I didn't find it amusing!" She screamed as Kyouya stood in shock. "Didn't you see their faces? Can't you tell how much we hurt hundreds of people today?" She appealed to Kyouya with her big chocolate brown eyes. "This wasn't what I wanted... I never wanted to hurt anyone... and yet you find it funny, you find it funny that we hurt our friends, betrayed their trust and that you flaunted it in front of them as if I was a show horse... No, today was not fun." Haruhi finished and turned around to walk up to the house, her anger exhausted and sadness and guilt taking its place in the slump of her shoulders. Suddenly Kyouya was embarressed, guilty even at his behaviour, he hadn't noticed how the Host Club members had reacted, he had only taken in the other students, especially the male's, reactions to Haruhi's gender and her new relationship status with Kyouya, they had given up as soon as they started.

"Haruhi..." Kyouya reached out a hand to touch Haruhi's shoulder but she brushed him off. "Haruhi, I only meant that I found the reactions of the male students as they found out your gender amusing... some of them were shouting in happiness that they weren't gay after all... I didn't notice the other's reaction... " Kyouya paused looking at the floor. "I didn't want to see their reaction... I know we betrayed them, no that I betrayed them, I know that what I did broke their hearts as well..." Haruhi turned to look at Kyouya finally and read the shamed look that covered his usually impassive face. "Haruhi, I've probably lost my first and best friend for life... why would I want to look at his face as I broke his heart? I couldn't... I'm sorry for that." Kyouya finished and hurried into the house, ignoring the maids questions of 'how was your day at school young master?' as he hurried up the grand staircase to his room and closed his door slowly. Haruhi followed slower, meeker as she wandered to his door and knocked gently.

* * *

**God, what am I doing? Am I going to forgive him? **Haruhi asked herself mentally, her mental self shook its head vigourously. **No, but I will comfort him... I knew that he wasn't all a cold hearted bastard and yet I still treated him like one... of course he wouldn't want to look at the Host Club, not when he betrayed their trust so completely on the order of his father... I should've known better.**

"Kyouya..." Haruhi paused, trying the door handle, it wouldn't move, he'd locked it. "I'm sorry... It's just, you seemed so proud and you flaunting it..." She paused again tears welling up, she shook her head and carried on. "He won't hate you... Sure, he'll be angry, furious and upset... well, he'll be acting like someone died... but he won't hate you. I know that... You know that." Haruhi felt more confident, of course he knew that, that's why he was upset. Because in the end, even though he'd betrayed Tamaki, Tamaki would understand, he'd forgive. Oh, he wouldn't forget but he'd forgive and welcome Kyouya back, sure he might be a bit sullen and bitchy but he'd forgive him. Because he'd understand it wasn't his fault, it wasn't his fault that Kyouya had been pretty much forced by his father to marry Haruhi. Oh his methods were his fault, completely so, but Haruhi did believe that he loved her, otherwise why would he show her such a hurt face as he unlocked the door and opened it, throwing himself at her, pulling her into a clenching hug as tears racked his body? "Kyouya... he'll forgive you." Haruhi stopped, wrapping her arms around his back she leant her mouth to his ear. "And maybe. Maybe some day, so will I." She whispered. Haruhi let her tears fall as she heard a choked 'sorry'.

Haruhi didn't remember much of the previous night as she woke up in Kyouya's huge bed, she just remembered him dragging her into his room, his face downcast. She remembered sitting on his bed next to eachother in silence except for the occasional sorry from Kyouya as he curled up next to her, his head resting on her lap, her fingers dragging through his hair soothingly. She remembered cooing soothing words into his ears, calming him, letting down her defences for the man she loved (and hated) as he silently cried himself to sleep next to her. It was a night she should have remembered fully, she should have remembered that she wrapped her arms around him when he fell asleep, that she kissed every millimetre of his face and stroked it and his hair as his eyelids fluttered whilst he dreamt. And she should have remembered lying next to him and slowly falling alseep watching his face as he dreamt. But she didn't, and yet... what she did remember, she had no doubt would forever be a dear memory for her. After all, no matter how much she had hurt him, she was quite sure it wasn't as much as he'd been hurting then... to be fair he'd been a gentleman, he hadn't touched her, though he had a right to, he'd never physically hurt her, he constantly appologised. And she was quite sure he would give her whatever she wanted... just not freedom from him. No, he'd never hurt her so much that she'd cried like her heart was being pulled apart, never once had she not been able to control her sobs or tears. Never had he hurt her so much that she couldn't form a sentance, but he'd hurt himself that much. And she knew he was partly crying for what he'd done to her, that was why he'd kept sobbing that one word, why he'd sounded so broken hearted. Sure Tamaki hating him would hurt him so badly that he would loose how to function for a while, but she knew it would not break his heart in that way, no. No matter how much he loved Tamaki as a friend she knew it was never more than friendship, he couldn't break his heart like she could.

* * *

**_Sorry it's a short chapter but I felt that it just HAD to end there! _**

**_Not to mention it was getting too depressing for me! :( _**

**_Oh My God, what will happen to them two? Even I don't know... this story just sort of writes itself, that's why its so sporadic, I feel that when I push myself to write chapters they're just not as good... The story sort of controls me not the other way round :L _**

**_And I just had to include the crying scene, personally I went through something like that recently... not same reasons of course, but still... I generally hide when I cry but it really does feel good to be able to cry in front of your partner and them comforting you... I suppose it shows you how much they love you... Doesn't cheer you up at the time though :L_**

**_Anyway thanks for reading you lovely half-angels, I call you half-angels cause if you were full angels you wouldn't be reading something with an M rating :P _**

**_Love you all! :)_**

**_xxxx_**


	6. Song Chapter

**Hi, just had to have this song in so, If you have it, listen to Bullet for My Valentine whilst reading it, I will be mentioning it as I write but I think it works so much.**

* * *

Kyouya looked around him, pictures covered his wall in his wardrobe, hidden from prying eyes were his friends photo's the biggest of all being Haruhi's, she looked like an angel as he stared at her face. He shook his head, she wasn't an angel not how she'd chucked those words at him like knives. He wished he could let her go and as this thought filled his mind he remembered the lyrics to a song.

**_You turn me off at the push of a button_**  
**_And you pretend that I don't mean nothin'_**  
**_I'm not a saint that's easy to tell_**  
**_But guess what honey, you ain't no angel_**  
**_You like to scream these words as a weapon_**  
**_Well go ahead, take your best shot woman_**  
**_I wanna' leave you, it's easy to see_**  
**_But guess what honey, it's not that easy_**

Kyouya slumped onto the edge of his bed, his face buried into his hands as he felt the tears slide silently from his closed eyes onto his long fingers and slide down, finding a gap and dripping through onto the floor. Haruhi had broken him, something he thought only his father would ever be able to do and a snip of a girl had managed it with a few well placed words.

_**We get so complicated (Complicated)**_  
_**These fingers for our memories**_

Yeah, that's right. This was more complicated than he'd ever thought it'd be. He was married to her, she hated him, she broke his heart daily, she rejected him and chucked him away. And he couldn't escape, his father would disown him, Ootori's do not divorce, nor do they do that silly thing like falling in love and NEVER do they get broken. He looked at the closet again, reaching his hand out he grabbed the loose corner of Haruhi's picture and started to slowly peel it away from the wall. careful not to rip it.

_**So rip my pictures from your wall**_  
_**Tear them down and burn them all**_  
_**Light the fire and walk away**_  
_**There's nothing left to say, so**_  
_**Take the ashes from the floor**_  
_**Bury them to just make sure**_  
_**That nothing more is left of me**_  
_**Just bittersweet memories**_

But he couldn't do that, he still loved her. How could he rip that loving face? Burn it like trash? He hid it in a draw and then ripped the other photo's down, tearing them as he piled them on the marble floor of his bathroom and chucked a match in them. They were his competition, he could not afford to care for them. No, Haruhi was all that was left for him. He shut the door, knowing the fire couldn't spread and cried silently as he contemplated the empty, lifeless wall. A new slate with only one face covering it, colouring it, giving him life. No he would fight for his love.

_**I wanna run and escape from your prison**_  
_**But when I leave I feel something is missin'**_  
_**I'm not afraid that's easy to tell**_  
_**This can't be heaven, it feels like I'm in hell**_  
_**You're like the drug that I can't stop taking**_  
_**I want more and I can't stop craving**_  
_**I still want you it's easy to see**_  
_**But guess what honey your not that good for me**_

Yep, it was true, no matter how much he wanted to run, he couldn't. He'd be a robot without her, missing a soul, a life. So he would fight, fight for love, life... for Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi was listening through the door to Kyouya ripping paper, slamming doors, a sob every now and then. She tiptoed off, wandering into her room, tears trickling down her face as she realised the pain that she was causing for the man she loved. This wasn't how it was meant to be...

* * *

Kyouya wandered slowly into Haruhi's room, he sat on the chair next to her bed his mind once again wandering towards another song.

_**With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping**_  
_**The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading**_  
_**Would she hear me if I calls her name?**_  
_**Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**_

But she did know his shame, she pushed him away for it, hated him for it. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and she flinched in her sleep. She ran away from it.

_**There's always something different going wrong**_  
_**The path I walk's in the wrong direction**_  
_**There's always someone fucking hanging on**_  
_**Can anybody help me make things better?**_

Oh, what he'd give to make things better, what he'd give for her to smile at him again, her big chocolate brown eyes gazing up at him adoringly. He'd once thought that maybe she'd loved him... he didn't have any illusions of that now, it was a hopeless cause.

_**Your tears don't fall**_  
_**They crash around me**_  
_**Her conscience calls the guilty to come home**_  
_**Your tears don't fall**_  
_**They crash around me**_  
_**Her conscience calls the guilty to come home**_

_**The moments died, I hear no screaming**_  
_**The visions left inside me are slowly fading**_  
_**Would she hear me if I calls her name?**_  
_**Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**_

_**There's always something different going wrong**_  
_**The path I walk's in the wrong direction**_  
_**There's always someone fucking hanging on**_  
_**Can anybody help me make things better?**_

_**Your tears don't fall**_  
_**They crash around me**_  
_**Her conscience calls the guilty to come home**_  
_**Your tears don't fall**_  
_**They crash around me**_  
_**Her conscience calls the guilty to come home**_

It was true, every drop of water that came out of her eyes stabbed his heart, a crashing echo around his ears as each fell.

_**This battered room I've seen before**_  
_**The broken bones they heal no more, no more**_  
_**With my last breath I'm choking**_  
_**Will this ever end I'm hoping**_  
_**My world is over one more time**_

His breathes became more ragged as he felt more tears coming to his eyes, if only the others could see him like this they'd laugh. The great shadow king reduced to tears, sobbing for a love that was never destined to be. His world falling around him as he sat on a chair that suddenly felt like a prison, close enough to touch her, but not close enough to reach her heart. His head fell onto her quilts as he slumped forward into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

**OMG, what will Haruhi think when she wakes up and sees Kyouya next to her? You'll have to find out ;) Sorry I just felt like I HAD to include these two songs, they SO don't understand each other, but that's what its like with love. Unless someone spells it out for you You remain oblivous. It's just taking them a long time to work that out...**


	7. Make Ups Hurt

**I'm sorry that this is a short chapter but I couldn't bare to write more, sorry, the reason is typed below. **

**I don't own Ouran.**

* * *

Haruhi cracked open her eyes, the sensation scratchy and unpleasant with the dried tears irritating. She sighed as she remembered last night, the words she'd hurled, the pain she'd inflicted and suffered, she slumped further into her pillow wishing she could close her eyes and forget about it all. How could she be so heartless? So cruel? And to a man she loved as well, a fragile man hiding behind a wall of steel. No matter what he'd done to her he hadn't deserved the biting words and rejection that she'd directed at him.

Haruhi sighed again _Well, time to get up I suppose, time to face the music._ Haruhi pushed up with her arms but found she was going nowhere, she was weighed down onto the bed, she tilted her head forward and saw Kyouya's head resting on her stomach whilst he slept. His eyelids were red and irritated from crying, her bedsheets under his face were crispy from the salty tears. Haruhi felt another stab of pity and guilt to her heart, had she really hurt this man that much? And yet he still came to her, to watch her sleep, to seek comfort from her. _I'm the worst. How could I do this?_ She leant up gently, manoeuvring her arm out of the sheets and reached to touch his silky hair as it fell over his face. Kyouya stirred slightly at the touch of her hand and she smoothed his hair as he slept, then, regretfully, she gently shook his shoulder to wake him.

Kyouya groaned as he began to wake, his eyes cracked as he glared at the body attached to the hand that had dared to touch him. His eyes softened as soon as he blearily recognised the face, he smiled sadly and started to lift himself off her bed.

"Kyouya..." Haruhi blurted as she sensed he was going to leave without a word, Kyouya paused from lifting himself up.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry!" it just blurted out, not dignified, not structured but it was genuine, the guilt in her eyes and voice and she begged him to forgive her. Her huge brown eyes gazed sadly at him, pleading, revealing emotions he thought had been denied. Kyouya's breath caught as he saw the walls stripped away, the heart revealed.

"You don't need to apologise..." Kyouya hesitated and Haruhi's eyes flinched back with hurt, she thought he was denying her? "Just tell me the truth... He continued, staring into her curious eyes. "Do you love me?" **_God, please say yes, say that your eyes weren't lying, tell me that you want me the way I want you. _**

Haruhi blinked and her heart stuttered, his eyes were earnest and desperate as he asked the question and for once Haruhi felt the words stick in her throat. To tell the truth or deny the man that loved her so much, the man that had locked her up, the man that had cherished her, the man that had isolated her from her friends... He balanced up as good and bad, he could be cruel and heartless but he could be so loving, so gentle. "I..." Haruhi felt her heart lurch, her stomach twist, did she want him good and bad? Could she trust him to love her? Trust him not to hurt her, abandon her? Or should she just take the risk, enjoy the good times that would come from being with him, hope that the bad times never come? "I love you, yes..." Haruhi muttered looking at her bedsheets, her heart pounding as she waited for Kyouya to process her answer. Because she was looking down she didn't see the small grin on Kyouya's face.

"Good." Kyouya paused and pulled Haruhi's face up "But what do we do now? Do we date? Or do we try to be a married couple?" Haruhi nervously, cautiously reached out a hand and placed her fingers on his palm.

"I think we should try dating..." Haruhi muttered, waiting for his answer with a churning stomach and a waiting breath. Kyouya nodded.

"I agree." And he pulled gently on her hand and kissed her so gently and softly that she felt like crying.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this took so long but my boyfriend dumped in May after 2 and a half years and to be completely honest with you it completely broke me, I was in shock, I lost my best friend and emotional support, I pretty much starved myself because of how ill I felt, it didn't help that the break up didn't make sense and felt too odd to be real. In June he decided that he wanted to try again, the problem being that the distance was too much in our relationship, we sorted things out but my feelings have been too tender the last months to write this. **

**The reason why this invokes my feelings is that I changed my plans for this chapter, originally it was actually pretty darn unbelievable, that just a confession would sort it out, they'd cry and hug and that would be it. Reading my plans in July I laughed and made up my mind, I'd use my own experience with my boyfriend to write this chapter, use the feelings I felt, afterall it was a break of trust for Haruhi and me, the levels of pain involved were extreme. But trying to write it just highlighted my own insecurity in the make up, in the stability of my relationship and it made me feel physically ill. Only now, after reaching 3 years last month and celebrating it in the nicest way possible with him (a night in with a chick-flick, a homemade meal and chocolate with plenty of adoration and love) did I feel confident enough to write this, but still it makes me feel sick to remember those feelings and questions "should I trust him?" "should I take the chance?". All I can say is that it's worth the risk, I can trust him, I have the most loving, attentive boyfriend I could possibly have, I still feel insecure and in pain but I'm healing and I want to go through this with Haruhi, so let me take my time and I will put all my emotions into this story. **

**So this is for Anthony, the love of my life, even if he is a stupid man that just won't tell me what's wrong when he needs to :P I love you all xx**


End file.
